Talk:Mikado Ryugamine
Engetsu Just wonderin', why does he have Engetsu? I'm not complaining, I think your expansion's great. PersonaSuperiorDeus 07:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Shinigami can share Zanpakutō spirits. It's a rare occurrence, but entirely possible. Also, this isn't mine, it's for User:Tenryu25, but he lost his password, so now he's User:Zanpakuto-Leader. Also known as Cayo. I just volunteered to help write the article for him.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 07:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Is that the person who draws those epic pics on DeviantART? Also, since Zan sharing is possible, you've stolen my idea. Just kidding. And I look foward to seeing the completed article. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:13, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Lol, what's your idea? And yeah, Cayo's the one who makes those DeviantART images.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 08:36, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I was gonna use Engetsu for a new characters (I'm out of ideas at the moment), but now you've taken it already. Anyways, no matter pal. PersonaSuperiorDeus 08:59, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh sorry >-< Like I said tho, this char isn't mine, it's for Cayo.--シルバー人柱力 - The Silver Jinchūriki. ("Talk to me.") 09:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) oops Someone please delete this post um The japanese word for Scathing is Tsuuretsu not en. Kurobina 11:12, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :If you know anything about Japanese, then you should know there can be many words that mean the same thing in English. Tsuki and Getsu both mean Moon, and are used interchangeably. Don't try to lecture users with your basic Google Translate knowledge. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:21, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Don't try to lecture users with your thirty-dollar haircut. --Achrones150 17:41, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Yo mama. Aw hell, that's my mama too. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 17:46, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, was that a burn, Sei? Did I just get burned? --Achrones150 18:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Tsuki and and Getsu are not used interchangeably, by the way. The usage of one over the other depends on what the word is being used for. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 00:11, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Why is does this person have the name "Mikado Ryugamine", which is exactly the same name as the character in Durarara? I just saw this by searching "Mikado Ryugamine" to see the character in Durarara, and I happen to see this. I don't know anything about Bleach or this fandom, so I'm kinda curious.' 13:59, July 13, 2014 (UTC)' This character was originally owned by a user who gave him this name. I just stuck with it. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 20:45, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry My apologies, for writing on his talk, but I just have to say his artwork is flawless. The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 00:43, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, but trust me when I say you DON'T want to meet the artist behind it. Let's just say that. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 01:00, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Porque? The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 01:22, June 15, 2015 (UTC) You know that guy you see who is just always angry and is usually an unsociable asshole ninety percent of the time? Yeah, he's that guy. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 01:29, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'm flattered, Blank, but I'm not that great of an artist. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 01:35, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm dying over here!!! -- The Perverted Copy Wheel Eye of Justice 01:37, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Its Rtenzo, no? His signature/logo is right there. Zf6hellion (talk) 01:46, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :You have your moments Sei, but gaaaah I hate u sometiems :< Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 01:48, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :And yes Z, it is. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 01:48, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :There any reason in particular why half the wiki is commenting on this thread? Anyway, don't talk bad about people behind their backs. Don't you know artists are always sullen and solitary creatures? They are of sensitive souls. Also Sig, your sig is slightly annoying fyi. Too much Rinnegan for this Bleach activity feed. *nods* At any rate, we can probably delete all these comments in the end, either way. ''"There goes Tokyo, yet again." —SCB'' (The chatty-chat section.) 05:28, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, I'll keep commenting because I can. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 05:33, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :C'mon guys, Blanks' OBVIOUSLY talking about ''me. ''Duh.... Son of the Dawn (talk) 06:32, June 15, 2015 (UTC).